BIONICLE: Universe
BIONICLE: Universe is a stop-motion film set in a parallel universe with some similarities to that of The Last Barraki. Much of the production is based in Philadelphia, where a group led by Tahu looks for the Kanohi Ignika in order to repair Spherus Magna. However, Makuta Teridax has his plans to claim the mask for his own, and both sides are in danger of the Marendar robot, whose mission is to destroy any being he sees. Synopsis The film opens on Spherus Magna, beginning with a summary of the events leading up to the creation of the Mata Nui robot, including the Core War and the creation of the Marendar enforcer to halt the conflict, which ultimately malfunctions and begins to attack even noncombatants. As the war reaches its climax and freak earthquakes start to appear, many are evacuated to the Great Spirit's body as it prepares to launch. Toa Tahu, leading a ragtag group of Glatorian, Agori, and Matoran, realizes that he is not going to be able to reach the robot and instead leads his team to shelter in a tree, though many Matoran and Agori, as well as Zeta Magnus are killed through falling off the tree and into the energized Protodermis tidal wave released by the planet as the Shattering occurs. Now stranded on the planet of Bara Magna, Tahu decides to respect his mentor Zeta's dying wish and helps guide the organization of the budding society on the new world. However, unknown to all, Marendar has survived the Shattering and awakens on Bara Magna, ready to wreak havoc. More soon... Characters Release The film is set for release in September 2011. On June 29, the first part of the film's prologue was uploaded to YouTube as a preview, the introductory scene of which was edited by TheSlicer. In addition to this, two of four planned trailers were released on March 21 and May 17, as well as three teaser posters by Starscream7 and Jman98. These are all available to view in this article's gallery. In anticipation of the film's release, a story serial, also titled BIONICLE: Universe, made it's debut in July. A prequel miniseries titled The Last Barraki is currently being considered for creation. This miniseries would ignore the events of the film's prologue and instead provide an alternative spin on the story's origins, with a more fully-developed look at Universe's parallel world. Sequels are also being planned, though no details have been released. On July 24th, it was stated that two sequels for the movie were being planned - though were not in the works, except for the creation of MOCs and ideas for the plot. On August 6th, 2011, Starscream7 released a new trailer for the film, and it's currently the second-to-last one for the film. The trailer features the music from the Transformers: Dark of the Moon Score, It's Our Fight. As of August 8th, 2011, the Prologue and Chapter 1 were completed on SS7's part - and filming for On Being A Champion took place. On August 21st, the a day after the expected completion, the film was officially finished. TheSlicer continued working on the special effects, captions and music for the film - and said that it would be finished fairly soon - though would take longer due to the film's special effect features. As of September 20th, the film is still under construction. On September 21st, a month after the film's construction by Starscream7, TheSlicer announced that the film would be released within the next two weeks, but sadly, would not posess special effects. At this point, the film's sequel was already in the works, though absolutely nothing has been spoiled. Trivia *The film is expected to be approximately two hours and twenty minutes in length, though the edited version will likely be significantly shorter. *It was originally conceived as BIONICLE: Reality, though to negative feedback regarding the plot and animation, it was restarted under the working title of Universe. *The movie's score includes a number of songs, though most will likely be cut from the final edition of the film. These are listed below: *#Battle: Los Angeles: The Sun's Gone Dim *#Transformers: Dark of the Moon: It's Our Fight *#Terminator: Salvation: The Harvester Returns *#The Dark Knight: Why So Serious? *#2012: The End is Only The Beginning *#The Day after Tomorrow: Tornado Warning *#The Day After Tomorrow: Tidal Wave *#10,000 B.C.: Ocean of Sand *#Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Prime *#Jurassic Park III: Frenzy Fuselage See also *Gallery *BIONICLE: Universe Story *BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion *BIONICLE: Universe Film Series * Category:Articles under construction Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film